Compañía Silenciosa
by EAUchiha
Summary: Sasusaku month 2017: Day 12: Lights Out, Words Gone. Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, Sakura creía fervientemente que para ella y Sasuke todo iba como viento en popa. Sin embargo, nadie estaba de acuerdo con ella.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. Este One shot es uno de los aportes que haré durante el _**SasuSaku Month 2017**_. En realidad es del día 12, pero tuve problemas para publicarlo ayer, así que como siempre digo. Mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodriguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Compañía Silenciosa.**

Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, Sakura creía fervientemente que para ella y Sasuke todo iba como viento en popa. Sin embargo, nadie estaba de acuerdo con ella. Las personas creen en lo que ven sus ojos, no en lo que hay más allá de ellos.

Aunque, si lo analiza con lógica, es normal que piensen así. Pues ellos, a la luz del día, ante los ojos de todos, fingían ser unos completos extraños. Sakura pasaba todo el día en la clínica de salud mental para niños que ella fundó. Sasuke por su parte, había vuelto hace unos meses, pero por culpa de las misiones que le asignaba el sexto, casi no estaba en la aldea. Cualquiera podría pensar que ella, era la única que esperaba que algo surgiera entre ella y el último Uchiha, mientras tanto se enfoca en su trabajo para olvidar la indiferencia del joven.

Pobres ilusos. Ellos no sabían nada, no tenían idea de nada.

Cada noche, cuando todo el mundo descansaba. Llegaba el momento más esperado del día para ellos. Sakura sonrió sin despegar la mirada de su libro, el momento había llegado.

Desde que él había vuelto, era lo mismo, el mismo ritual cada día _–cuando estaban libres de obligaciones, por supuesto–_ Sakura llegaba a casa del hospital, acomodaba todo el desastre que pudo haber dejado antes de salir, pues hace tiempo que había decidido irse a vivir sola. Tomaba una ducha, preparaba la cena y luego iba a su habitación. Apagaba las luces, dejando sólo una pequeña lámpara de noche que le permitiera leer su libro.

Sintió la ventana abrirse por completo, desde que habían adoptado esa costumbre, ella la dejaba abierta a propósito. Sintió como alguien se acostaba en su cama y usaba sus piernas de almohada.

– Creí que ya no vendrías– habló con tranquilidad, comenzando a acariciar el rebelde cabello del Uchiha. Él cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias de ella. Se había mal acostumbrado a que no podía conciliar el sueño, si no sentía los dedos de Sakura enredados en las hebras de su cabello.

 _– Fue difícil deshacerse del idiota–_ respondió en un susurro.

– Sospecho que ya él lo sabe– soltó una risita discreta. Sasuke abrió un ojo y se dedicó a contemplarla, pensó en que él era un idiota. El idiota más grande del mundo. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en hacerle daño a un ser tan precioso como ella? Y más aún ¿Cómo es que ella pudo perdonarlo? Él no podía perdonarse a sí mismo por haberle hecho daño. Pero el corazón de Sakura es piadoso, y lo ama sin importar sus errores y defectos.

La primera noche que recurrió a ella, fue también su primera noche en la aldea. Él llegó ese día temprano, Naruto fue a recibirlo, pero ella no lo hizo. En el fondo esperaba verla, pero ella no parecía interesada en él ya, se preguntó si acaso Sakura se había cansado de esperarlo. Pero Naruto, como si supiera de su debate mental, le dijo que Sakura no estaba informada de su arribo a la aldea, puesto que estaba ocupada con asuntos internos de la clínica que había fundado. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta, cuán indispensable es Sakura para Konoha y que tanto creció en los dos años que él estuvo en su viaje de redención.

Ese día, Kakashi le devolvió las llaves del lugar donde había vivido antes de desertar, pero ese lugar también estaba lleno de malos recuerdos. Las pesadillas no se hicieron esperar a la hora de dormir, los recuerdos llegaban a atormentarlo y quitarle la paz. Desesperado, corrió por los techos de Konoha en busca de un refugio que le diera paz. Inconscientemente llegó hacia ella, no supo cómo ni por qué, pero dio con la dirección de Sakura sin saberlo. Ella le brindó su apoyo, una compañía silenciosa que él necesitaba. Pronto, se volvió algo cotidiano, una costumbre de la cual no se desharía con facilidad.

– No me importa si lo sabe o no– contestó después de un rato. Sakura negó divertida y continuó con su labor, en completo silencio.

Sakura esperaba que él se sintiera cómodo como para dormir tranquilo toda la noche, luego él se iba, dejando un suave beso en sus labios como agradecimiento. Y ella se disponía a descansar, esperando que la noche siguiente llegará para que él volviera a aquella oscura habitación, en busca de una grata compañía silenciosa que sólo ella le puede dar.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
